The Crystal Gems
by LostHopeWolf
Summary: AU- Amy Roselite es mitad humana y mitad gema...parte de The Crystal Gems, un grupo heroico que cuida la tierra de cualquier cosa que la amenace (Historia Interactiva)
1. Chapter 1

**El concepto de Steven Universe pertenece a Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Amy Rose, Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the hedgehog y otros personajes pertenecen a SEGA.**

* * *

 _Mi nombre es Amy…Amy Rose…vivo en Emerald City con mi padre desde siempre. Tengo 14 años y soy parte del grupo de héroes más increíble que haya existido…Los Crystal Gems. Apuesto a que se preguntaran ¿Quiénes son ellos? Bueno…_

Una joven chica corría con emoción por el andén de la playa de Emerald City. Llena de emoción y alegría, la chica era muy bien conocida por todos. La joven Amy Rose, quien vivía con su padre, el viejo Eddard Rose y visitaba al grupo de chicos "especiales" que vivían al final de la playa, lugar al que se dirigía. La chica abrió la puerta del lugar y entró.

-Chicos ¡Al fin lo…! Oh esperen…no están…-dijo ella mientras los buscaba por todas partes. Sin embargo se dirigió a una especie de plataforma circular. Observo está misma, esperando a que pasará algo. Luego de un par de minutos la luz salió como un pilar de esta plataforma y de está, salieron 3 chicos.

-wow vaya eso sí que fue una batalla-dijo un chico azul

-Sabes que estuviste a punto de arruinarlo todo-dijo un chico níveo

-Oh vamos admítelo, mi método fue más…genial-dijo el chico azul riendo.

-Vamos compórtense ustedes dos-dijo un chico rojizo cruzándose de brazos

-¡Chicos!-grito la chica llena de emoción

 _Los Crystal Gems. Oh estos chicos son geniales…han vivido siglos en este mundo y luchado contra muchas cosas. Estaba Cuprite, el actual líder de los gems, es algo serio…pero es un buen tutor, calmado, algo callado. Ya que de pequeña olvidaba muchos sus nombre les di un apodo a cada uno…el de Cuprite era "Shadow". Luego estaba Hematite, su apodo es "Silver" porque su gema es casi de ese color, el piensa en los planes de las misiones y analiza mucho las situaciones, a veces se molesta cuando los demás no escuchan sus planes…y cuando digo "los demás" me refiero a Tanzanite. Hablando de Tanzanite…él es el más divertido del grupo, lo digo en serio, Tanzanite es muy energético, le gustan mucho los desafíos y a veces presumir de su velocidad…y por "a veces" me refiero a casi siempre…por eso cuando era pequeña le llamaba "Sonic"._

-¡Hey es Amy!-dijo Tanzanite

Cuprite se acercó a ella –Una lástima que no estuviste para la misión Amy-

-Lo sé-dijo ella algo triste –Pero…esto si valió la pena-dijo ella mostrándoles un sobre, llena de emoción.

-Uh…-dijo Hematite sin entender –Es un sobre-

-Amy, hay muchos de esos en la playa- dijo el chico azul empujando al níveo

-Es lo que hay dentro del sobre lo que importa- dijo ella abriendo el mismo –Ta rá- dijo sacando el contenido –Es el dvd edición especial de "Walking Hazards" tiene las escenas eliminadas del capítulo "Escape de Westopolis" ¿No es genial?-dijo con sus ojos iluminados.

-No más genial que….esto-dijo Sonic con una gran sonrisa mostrando una especie de gusano/parasito/gema que chillo a mas no poder.

Un Kunai apareció exterminando a la extraña criatura volviéndolo un fragmento de gema. –Oh Tanzanite, ¿Cómo rayos se te ocurrió traer esa cosa acá?-dijo molesto Silver

-Oh vamos viejo no seas aburrido-dijo Sonic cruzándose de brazos

Cuprite se acercó a la chica viendo el dvd –¿Supongo que querrás ver el dvd?-

-Podemos verlo todos juntos-dijo ella feliz.

-No hay misiones para el resto de la tarde…-dijo Cuprite

-Entonces es un si- dijo Amy saltando de alegría –Prepararé palomitas-

-Uh…genial-dijo Tanzanite mientras frotaba sus manos.

 _Apuesto a que se preguntaran… ¿cómo es que yo soy una gema? Bueno…mitad gema. Es una larga historia…mi madre era Roselite, la anterior líder de los Gems. Ella era muy hermosa y elegante. Ella y mi padre, se enamoraron. Mi madre tuvo que abandonar su forma física para que yo pudiese nacer. Su gema ahora es parte de mí. Y eso automáticamente me convirtió en miembro de los gems._

Un estruendo sacudió las cosas en el interior de la casa.

Los 4 salieron para ver que afuera se encontraba una versión gigante del monstruo que Sonic había presentado antes.

-Gems listos para pelear-dijo Cuprite

Tanzanite y Hematite saltaron hacia el monstruo. Cuprite extendió a su mano hacia Amy.

-Es muy peligroso-dijo él

-Pero…yo ya puedo usar mi arma… ¿Lo olvidas?-

-Lo siento Amy-dijo Cuprite saltando hacia el monstruo. Amy se cruzó de brazos algo molesta.

Cada gema empezó a invocar su arma. Cuprite revelo un par de pistolas y empezó a disparar con gran precisión. Hematite revelo unos kunais, lanzándolos hacia las bestias. En cuanto a Tanzanite, empezó a correr a gran velocidad, invocando una espada para herir al monstruo.

Amy llevaba ya casi un año entrenando y aunque a veces los acompañaba a misiones de búsqueda y reconocimiento, esta podría ser su primera gran pelea…ahora que lo pensaba, ella llevaba ya un buen tiempo entrenando con los gems. Amy observo donde se encontraba el punto débil de la gema…exactamente bajo su mandíbula. Un golpe efectivo podría ser suficiente para acabar con esto.

Amy salto decidida a demostrar de lo que estaba hecha, después de todo…ella era una cristal gem.

-Huh-dijo Tanzanite al reconocer a la chica cabello rosa que corría hacia la batalla. –¡Amy!-grito el chico haciendo que sus compañeros buscasen a la chica con la mirada. Esta invoco un martillo el cual arrojo hacia la bestia gema. El martillo volo algo lejos de donde se encontraba el punto débil que había encontrado.

-Oh…no-dijo ella al ver que había fallado. Los chicos se acercaron a ella, dispuestos a protegerla…después de todo era parte humana y si la bestia lograba hacerle algo podría ser fatal.

-¡Amy!-dijeron los 3 al unísono pero el rugido de la bestia los hizo voltearse hacia donde se encontraba. La bestia estaba a punto de atacarlos cuando un golpe trasero inesperado hizo que esta regresara a su gema. El martillo de la chica había regresado como boomerang, desapareciendo con un "poof".

El silencio estaba entre ellos cuatro. Este fue interrumpido con la risa histérica de Tanzanite.

-Vaya Amy Buen trabajo-dijo el poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Fue muy arriesgado-dijo Hematite asustado -¿E-estas bien Amy?-

-Eh…si-dijo ella. Vio como Cuprite se acercó hasta ella, con semblante serio. Había desobedecido las reglas del líder. Ese solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. –Bien hecho-se limitó a decir.

Los ojos de Amy se iluminaron al saber que había hecho un buen trabajo.

-Woohoo-grito Tanzanite-Hora de celebrar la victoria de Amy-dijo el emocionado.

* * *

Algo corto, pero si, esto se me ocurrió al ver la imagen x'D este proyecto consistirá en lo siguiente.

Todos ustedes deberán de colocar los capítulos de Steven Universe que quieran ver representados por estos personajes.

Los 5 capítulos más pedidos serán los que convertiré en parte de la historia de este universo alternativo.

Asì que dejen en los comentarios que capitulo les gustaría ver ;) Talvez el proximo sabado pueda actualizar.


	2. Fugitivos

**Fugitivos**

* * *

Amy se encontraba viendo con mucha atención un libro, mientras esperaba a los gems.

-Vaya como se salvaran de esta-dijo ella mientras daba vuelta a la página – Oh, así-dijo continuando la historia. Escucho como el portal se activaba.

Los gems aparecieron con algunos artefactos extraños.

-¡Volvieron! –dijo ella acercándose a los chicos –Oigan esas cosas estaban en el viejo portal ¿Por qué las trajeron?-

-No podemos permitir que se re activen y reparen los antiguos portales de la Tierra-dijo Silver preocupado.

-Oye Ames mira esto-dijo Sonic mientras destruía uno de los artefactos, causando un estruendo que hizo que Silver perdiese el equilibrio y dejase caer lo que cargaba.

-Tanzanite por favor esto es serio-regaño Silver –Debemos entender estas cosas…si las gems del planeta madre están tratando de volver a la tierra…deberán ser detenidas-dijo algo histérico

-Hematite cálmate-dijo Shadow sin emoción alguna-Eso no ha pasado, la Tierra está a salvo-

-¿A salvo de qué?-pregunto Amy sin entender a qué se refería Shadow -¿Qué es lo que las otras gems quieren hacer?-

Silver y Shadow se observaron. Silver suspiro y decidió hablar

-Hace mucho tiempo, las gems intentaron hacer algo muy malo…que podía haber destruido la Tierra-dijo mientras miraba a Sonic, el cual este trato de alejarse, con un semblante oscurecido –Algunas gemas como tu madre, Cuprite y yo sentimos que era injusto para los seres vivos que ya existían aquí y por eso juramos que nunca dejaríamos que la Tierra fuese usada para sus propósitos…aun si eso significaba…-Silver fue interrumpido por uno de los artefactos siendo roto por Sonic, algo apartado de ellos.

-Aun si eso significaba no volver a casa-termino Hematite

-Elegimos a la Tierra- dijo Cuprite

-Un minuto…eso significa que somos como los chicos sin hogar-dijo Amy animada

-¿Los que?-dijo Silver

-¡Los chicos sin hogar! Es una serie en donde un par de chicos no tienen hogar y viajan alrededor del país, viajando en trenes, atravesando ríos y resolviendo misterios. Tuvieron una vida exitosa, hasta la desastrosa adaptación gráfica de la novela. Pero mi favorito es el clásico en donde los chicos sin hogar son perseguidos por un atacante misterioso y que termino siendo algo muy agotador para ellos-

-Amy, no somos como los chicos sin hogar-dijo Silver de brazos cruzados – Literalmente estamos parados en tu hogar, ahora- dijo mientras se retiraba con Shadow, llevándose los artificios que habían encontrado.

-Aw desearía ser como los chicos sin hogar. Sin pasado, sin futuro. Solo el camino por delante-dijo Amy algo soñadora

-Sí, suena divertido-dijo Sonic acercándose a ella –Hagámoslo-dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

-¿En serio?-dijo ella sorprendida

-Si-dijo Sonic-¡Huyamos!-

Ambos empezaron a empacar sus cosas. Salieron para emprender marcha sin un rumbo fijo. Salieron de la ciudad, gracias a un aventón por vehículo. Ambos vieron un campo extenso, el cual atravesaron corriendo. Cruzaron un río. Atravesaron un pequeño bosque. Vieron a lo largo un tren que pasaba, así que aligeraron el paso hasta llegar cerca de él. Sonic ayudo a Amy a subir, para poder sentarse y viajar tranquilos.

Mientras Amy contemplaba los paisajes desde el tren. Sonic miraba vacíamente hacia el horizonte.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, Amy sintió algo de hambre. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba su comida, pero esta ya no estaba ahí. –Aw…ya no tengo comida-dijo ella mientras veía a Sonic –Oye Sonic, ¿puedes darme un poco de tu comida?- dijo mientras veía a Sonic con la boca llena.

-Lo siento Ames, no tengo nada mas-dijo mientras tragaba

Amy decidió arrecostarse a un cubo de heno. –Igual que los chicos sin hogar-dijo ella. Sin embargo una expresión de inconformidad se posó en su rostro – Sabes, creo que nunca podría dormir sobre heno…en las ilustraciones parecer suave pero pica mucho-dijo, mientras un cubo de heno caía sobre ella.

-Sonic quiero irme a casa-dijo ella algo aburrida. Vio como Sonic la había ignorado, mientras veía fuera del vagón sin interrupción. -¿Sonic?-Dijo ella mientras se acercaba a él. –Ya me canse de fingir que soy una chica sin hogar-

-Yo no-dijo el chico en voz baja, totalmente serio.

-Estoy segura de que Shadow y Silver están muy preocupados, deben estar esperando a que volvamos a nuestro hogar-dijo ella tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

-Ese no es mi hogar-dijo el chico desinteresado

-Pero…Oh es cierto, eres del planeta madre-dijo Amy

-Ese tampoco es mi hogar-dijo Sonic un poco alterado

-¿Entonces de dónde viniste?- pregunto Amy

-Te lo mostrare-dijo Sonic con una sonrisa traviesa

Sonic se levantó y le dio la mano a la chica. Ella la tomo. Sonic halo de ella, para luego tratar de cargarla en sus brazos. Sin esfuerzo alguno, salto del tren. Una vez en tierra firme, empezó a correr con la chica en sus brazos. Después de un par de minutos llegaron a un cañón extenso y sin vida.

-Ya llegamos-dijo Sonic adelantándose un poco, mientras extendía sus brazos –Bienvenida al Kindergarten ¿Qué te parece?-

-Uh…es genial-dijo Amy

-Claro que sí, vamos-dijo Sonic mientras la halaba del brazo hacia el lugar. Amy noto maquinarias enormes estancadas a lo largo del cañón. -¿Qué es este lugar?- dijo ella

-Es el lugar de donde vengo-dijo Sonic

-Pero, pensé que las gemas venían del espacio-

-Cuprite y Hematite sí, pero yo nací aquí en la tierra, como tú-dijo Sonic con una sonrisa –Oye mira esto- dijo mientras se acercaba a un bulto gigante –Esta era la roca que yo trepaba, y aquella es la roca en la que me sentaba, Oh Y esa es una roca que partí en dos rocas-

-¿Cuánto tiempo viviste aquí?-

-Un buen tiempo supongo. Al menos hasta conocer a tu madre y a los otros-dijo Sonic mientras bajaba de la roca gigante y corria hacia el este. Amy miro un artefacto extraño, como un taladro cristalino gigante.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-

-No lo sé, un artefacto de las gemas. Debe estar oxidado-dijo Sonic sin más mientras seguía caminando. Amy vio el artefacto, algo intimidada por su forma y tamaño.

-Oye mira, este es el hueco de donde Salí-dijo Sonic mostrándole un agujero en la pared.

-Espera ¿Qué?-

-Es mi agujero-dijo Sonic mientras se introducía en este –Ah, justo de mi tamaño y aun huele a tierra-dijo el

-¿Tú saliste de este hoyo?-

-Fue donde me hicieron, un día simplemente *pop* Salí de este hoyo-

Amy empezó a examinar lentamente las paredes, empezando a observar más y más hoyos a lo largo de esta -¿Y…que hay de los otros hoyos?-Amy escucho el ruido del portal activándose.

-Aquí están-dijo Silver saliendo del portal.

-Oh genial, llego el aguafiestas-dijo Sonic saliendo del agujero

-Cuprite dijo que estarían acá, pero no quise creerlo-dijo Silver acercándose a ellos –Tanzanite ¿En que estabas pensando cuando trajiste a Amy al Kindergarten?-

-No lo sé. Estábamos de paso-dijo Sonic desviando la mirada, con cierta molestia.

-Silver ¿Es cierto que Sonic nació aquí?-dijo Amy algo preocupada

Silver se sorprendió ante la pregunta de Amy - ¿Cuánto llegaste a contarle?-

-¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a la parte mala?-dijo Sonic – ¿De como en este lugar malo las gemas malas vienen a crear más gemas malas? ¿eh? ¿ES ESO A LO QUE TE REFIERES?-

-Ellas…¿crean otras gemas aquí?-Dijo Amy sin creerlo

-¡Tanzanite! Ella no está preparada-regaño Silver

-Oh pero no te preocupes Amy ¡todo está bien!-dijo Sonic mientras se acercaba a la chica

-¡Tanzanite!-dijo Silver intentando detenerlo

-Todo fue resuelto ¡Ganamos! Y clausuramos este lugar para que la Tierra estuviese libre de parásitos como YO-dijo Sonic con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Tanzanite fue suficiente-dijo Silver interponiéndose entre ellos

Sonic se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-Silver…-dijo Amy algo confundida

-Lo siento Amy, nunca quise que vieses este lugar-dijo el erizo plata un poco triste.

Sonic escucho esto. Invoco a su espada y se volvió lleno de furia-¿Entonces porque no se van de aquí?- dijo mientras atacaba a Silver.

Silver empujo a Amy para que no se acercara a lo que muy posiblemente sería una batalla.

-Admítelo…solo te avergüenzas de MI-dijo Sonic mientras atacaba a Silver. Silver logro esquivarlo por poco, mientras la espada de Sonic rompió una de las viejas máquinas excavadoras.

-Sonic espera-dijo Amy tratando de detenerlo, pero este simplemente la ignoro.

-No quiero pelear contigo-dijo Silver mientras invocaba unos kunais

-Yo tampoco querría pelear conmigo-dijo mientras se convirtió en una bola llena de velocidad dispuesto a atacar a Silver. Silver empezó a levitar para esquivar el ataque y empezó a lanzar los kunais hacia Sonic, quien aun en forma redonda los esquivaba para después volver a la normalidad y dirigir un ataque con su espada. Silver invoco un Kunai un poco más grande para detener el golpe de la espada.

-Chicos, ¡Basta! ¡Deténganse!-grito Amy

-Tu…no te…metas-dijo Sonic haciendo un Estallido Sónico, el cual empujo a Amy a cierta distancia.

Sonic y Silver siguieron chocando sus armas una y otra vez, hasta que Silver utilizo su telekinesia para empujar a Sonic bruscamente contra un muro.

-Tanzanite ya basta-dijo Silver mientras movía sus kunai alrededor de él, apuntando hacia Sonic.

-NO ES ASÍ-dijo Sonic mientras lanzaba su espada hacia Silver y tras de ella un ataque en ola expansiva hacia él. –NO VOY A DEJAR QUE ME ESTES RECORDANDO LO QUE ODIO DE MI MISMO-

Silver salió disparado, chocando bruscamente con uno de los artefactos excavadores gigantes.

-Nunca pedí ser lo que soy-dijo Sonic aun teniendo su espada en mano, con sus ojos escondidos en un semblante cabizbajo. –Nunca pedí ser creado-dijo mientras una lagrima caía al piso.

-Tanzanite-dijo Silver viendo el dolor de su compañero.

-Sonic Basta-dijo Amy parándose en medio de ambos chicos –Sé que estás enojado, pero no soporto verlos a los dos haciéndose daño- Un ruido llamo la atención de los tres. El armatoste de gran tamaño estaba a punto de caer sobre ellos. Amy invoco una burbuja rosa para cubrirlos del impacto. Pero Tanzanite dio paso atrás y se separó de ellos. Hematite y Amy quedaron dentro de la burbuja. Al notar esto Amy se volteo –SONIC-grito ella mientras la gran pieza de maquinaria de gemas caía sobre ellos y Tanzanite corría lejos.

-Sonic…-dijo Amy con lágrimas mientras desvanecía la burbuja ahora que el peligro había pasado y perdió de vista al azulado. -¿Dónde ESTAS?-grito ella buscándole. Recordó el sitio que había visto antes…el agujero. Amy corrió hasta donde este estaba y movio una roca que lo tapaba.

-Sonic-

-Alejate. No deberías estar cerca de mí-dijo el chico dándole la espalda

-¿Qué? Eso es ridículo-dijo ella –Oye, no sé qué significa todo esto pero…-

-Exacto, no lo sabes….-dijo el chico teniendo un tono de voz más sombrío – Si lo supieras no estarías hablando conmigo-

-Silver, entra tú, tienes que ayudarlo-Dijo Amy mientras salía del agujero y hablaba al chico plateado.

-Pero…-

-Tienes que hablar con él-dijo Amy frunciendo el ceño. Y es que…el rostro de esa chica fue suficiente para que el entrara al agujero.

-Tanzanite-dijo Silver para llamar la atención. No hubo respuesta alguna-Tanzanite…yo no sabía que esto te afectara tanto-

-¿No lo sabias? Esto es mi completa existencia-dijo el chico volteándose molesto -¿Quieres hacer como que si esto jamás sucedió? Solo soy un maldito error-

-Cla-Claro que no Tanzanite tú no eres el error. Tu solo eres un sub producto de un gran…-Silver se detuvo ahí mismo.

Sonic le dio una mirada llena de ira. Silver suspiro.

-Yo nunca pensé que esto fueras tú- Dijo Silver examinando el lugar –Nada de esto es tu culpa. Tú no construiste este lugar. Yo…lo siento Tanzanite. Espero que puedas perdonarme. Eres lo único bueno que salió de este desastre…pensé que estabas orgulloso de eso-dijo Silver mientras estiraba su mano hacia el erizo azul.

Amy miro como ambos chicos salían del agujero. Sonic se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada. Luego suspiro y estiro su mano a Silver. Silver entendio el gesto y cuando estaba a punto de darle la mano, Sonic le dio un golpe con su puño en el brazo del chico plateado. Con una ligera sonrisa. Silver le regreso la sonrisa, mientras sobaba su brazo. Amy al ver esto se alegró…sea cual sea la historia completa del chico azul…lo que importaba es que él era su amigo…

Los 3 se dirigieron al portal para dirigirse a casa luego de un día agotador para ellos.


	3. Mr James

Como recomendación al capitulo, les recomiendo escuchar esta versión de la canción watch?v=ruMq7pUzCfM

* * *

 **Mr. James**

* * *

Justo en la playa se encontraban 3 personas con su atención a una pequeña pantalla de televisión que pasaba un anuncio comercial.

-¿Tu canción es parte de una anuncio comercial?-dijo Amy emocionada

-Heh-dijo un adulto con lentes un poco avergonzado. Con cierto parecido a Amy, cabello algo corto, era su padre James Rose quien hace tiempo había sido un músico, pero ahora era un humilde padre –Tal parece que las canciones que compuse cuando era joven dieron sus frutos, ahora la empresa me paga regalías y pues…-dijo mientras sacaba un cheque de su bolsillo –digamos que ahora somos ricos-

-Un éxito total-dijo Amy feliz

-¿Uh…que es…eso?-dijo Silver intentando ver la pantalla mejor.

-¿Oh? ¿Recuerdas cuando di ese concierto hace tiempo atrás y Roselite era la única que estaba entre el público? Yo estaba tocando esa canción-

-¿Una canción…de hamburguesas?-dijo Silver sin entenderlo muy bien

-Oh no…no se trataba de hamburguesas en ese entonces-dijo sonrojándose James. Vio como el anuncio se repetía mostrando un animado de la hamburguesa –heh, aunque creo que este también le hubiese gustado-

Silver suspiro y desvió la mirada –Le hubiese encantado-

James desvió la mirada apagando el TV. Amy vio como Silver, se empezaba a alejar. Sabía que a Silver no le venía nada bien hablar de su madre. Decidió obviarlo y volvió con su padre.

-¿Papa, que harás con ese dinero?-

-Aun no lo sé-

-Podrías comprar cualquier cosa, una casa, un auto, un yate…o mucha comida-dijo Amy algo emocionada

-Jaja tu sí que lo piensas mucho he Rosie-dijo el acariciándole la cabeza a la chica -¿Qué tal si ahorro para tu educación?-

-Papa, paso mucho tiempo con los chicos-dijo ella

-Oh cierto…bueno pensemos en otra cosa-

Amy vio en la TV una especie de resort de lujo -¿Qué tal unas…vacaciones?-

-¿Vacaciones? Oh… ¡Si! ¡Es una gran idea hija!-dijo su padre felicitándola

-Y podríamos llevar a Siver-dijo ella emocionada

-¿Uh? ¿A Silver?-

-Se miraba algo desanimado…creo que unas vacaciones le vendrían muy bien-

-Oh…eh…claro…seguro…¿por que no?-dijo James algo nervioso.

Si bien era cierto que conocía a Silver desde hace tiempo, el joven chico níveo y él no se llevaban del todo bien…y todo por una simple persona…Roselite. Una gema dulce, fuerte, enérgica y llena de bondad, Roselite era la madre de Amy, quien había sido líder de las gems, viajando y teniendo muchas misiones con los chicos. Todo eso cambio cuando Roselite, en uno de sus viajes a la playa llego a donde un joven humano que cantaba con gran emoción. Eso basto para que Roselite tornara su atención al humano. Y si bien empezaron a ver que James y Roselite cada vez eran más cercanos…el único que parecía no estar contento con esto era Silver.

Silver era su compañero más cercano, su confidente. Ambos habían vivido muchas cosas juntos. Silver desarrollo un sentimiento muy profundo por Roselite y los demás notaban su frustración cada vez que James y Roselite estaban juntos. James eventualmente llego a conocer a los chicos, y si bien Sonic lo recibió con alegría y Shadow a veces le daba un pulgar en alto, Silver era distante y solo intercambiaba una mirada fría con él. Después de que Roselite tomara la decisión de abandonar su forma física para que su hija lograse vivir en la tierra, torno cierta distancia e inconformidad entre James y los chicos.

-¡Silver!-dijo Amy llamando al níveo –Ven, vamos ya es hora-

-Hehe…veo que…acepto venir-dijo James con una sonrisa

-Le dije que sería una grandiosa experiencia-dijo ella emocionada

-Uh-dijo Silver entrando y sentándose en el asiento del acompañante

-Bien…hora de irnos-dijo James encendiendo el vehículo, tomando el rumbo hacia el Resort que su hija había recomendado.

La música del vehículo sonó para tratar de disimular la inconformidad entre Silver y el padre de Amy.

-¿Qué tal si jugamos algo?-dijo ella para romper el hielo

-Oh…eso es una buena idea nena-dijo su padre -¿Qué quieres jugar?-

-Jugaremos "yo veo". Yo iniciare-dijo ella –Yo veo…algo azul-

-¿El cielo?-dijo James siguiendo el juego

-No Papá. Silver, es tu turno, adivina-dijo la chica animando al níveo.

Silver, con la mirada en el vidrio simplemente respondió –El globo aerostático que viaja de sur a sureste a 15 kilómetros por hora aproximadamente que pasamos justo ahora-

-Eh Si…bien hecho Silver-dijo la chica. Sin embargo no hubo reacción por parte del joven.

-¿Qué tal si lo intentas tu? –dijo Amy tocando el hombro del chico

Silver apenas la vio. Miro su sonrisa y supo que la intención de la chica era animar las cosas un poco.

-uh…no lo se-

-¡vamos!- dijo ella. Silver se sonrojo

-Bien…-suspiro derrotado –Yo…veo…algo…tangerina-

-Es uhm…es…¿esa valla rota del camino?-dijo Amy

-No-dijo Silver

-Oh rayos. Papa, es tu turno-dijo la chica invitándolo a jugar

-Uh que tal…oh ya se…la estación de gasolina que esta adelante-dijo James

-Si-dijo Silver para cruzarse de brazos.

Amy vio que el juego no podía disipar la atmosfera pesada que había en ese momento. El viaje continuo silencioso hasta llegar al resort. Bajaron su equipaje y llegaron al Lobby en donde James pagaba y se encargaba de recibir información de su estadía durante ese fin de semana.

Silver contemplaba los arreglos del lobby. Amy se acercó a él con un panfleto.

-Hay tantas cosas por hacer…kayak, windsurf…oh tienen un pequeño acuario… ¿Cuál te gustaría visitar?-

Silver la vio con ternura –A donde tú quieras ir…por mí está bien-

-Estamos registrados…-dijo James acercándose a ellos –Y…me asegure de pedir una habitación cómoda-dijo James guiñando el ojo

-¿Con vista al mar?-dijo la chica

-Algo así-dijo James

Vieron como el personal del hotel llevaba las maletas y los tres empezaron a seguirlos. Tomaron el ascensor hasta llegar al piso más alto, en donde caminaron hasta la habitación al final del pasillo. El personal abrió la puerta para mostrar una habitación de lujo, con toboganes, Jacuzzi, Una enorme terraza, muebles finos y una gran pantalla de cine.

Amy se llenó de emoción -¡WOW! Papá te luciste-dijo ella abrazándolo fuerte

Uno de los trabajadores del hotel se acercó a James. –Señor, los trajes que solicito ya están acá-

-¿Trajes?-dijo Silver sin entender.

-Bueno, es nuesto fin de semana elegante, así que hay que vestirnos elegante-dijo mientras le entregaban 3 bolsas con ropa. –Toma Rosie, ¿Por qué no te pruebas el tuyo?-

-De acuerdo-dijo ella corriendo a cambiarse

-También hay uno…para ti Hematite-dijo James ofreciendo la bolsa a Silver.

-No gracias-dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos algo nervioso

-Oigan ¿Cómo me veo?-

Ambos vieron como Amy llevaba un vestido rojo largo elegante. Ambos se sonrojaron totalmente.

-Te ves…-dijo James sorprendido sin terminar la frase

-Justo como ella-dijo Silver. Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho empezó a caminar hacia el balcón.

-¿Silver?-llamo la chica sin entender porque se iba

-Yo…necesito un momento a solas en al aire libre…disculpen-

James miro como Silver se alejó. Sabía porque lo había hecho. Y era que el vestido que estaba usando su hija era muy parecido al que una vez uso Roselite. La pequeña "Rosie" era muy parecida a su madre.

-Papa, vete a cambiar ¿sí? Yo hablare con Silver-dijo ella con una suave sonrisa

-De acuerdo Rosie-dijo su padre mientras se iba a cambiar

Amy camino hacia el balcón, en donde se encontraba Silver.

-Hey…Silver…¿Todo bien?-dijo ella suavemente.

-¿Huh? Claro…¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?-dijo el fingiendo estar tranquilo

-Creí que mi vestido no te había gustado-

-No no…no es eso…-dijo el chico –Es que…me recordaste mucho a tu madre…-dijo con cierto sonroje –Solo era eso…-

-Oh…-dijo Amy mientras miraba su vestido –Oye, no será una noche elegante hasta que te cambies-

-¿Cambiarme?-

-Si. Tienes que usar el traje elegante- dijo la chica

-Amy yo…-

Ella se acercó a él –Este día es el día en que debemos olvidar los problemas…hay que dejarlos ir ¿Si?- dijo la chica con dulzura.

Sus ojos. Su sonrisa. Oh esta chica si que era igual a su madre. Silver suspiro sonrojado y le dio una sonrisa a la chica. Ella rio y entro a la habitación.

-¿Bien como me veo?-dijo James usando un smoking

-Wow papa, te ves muy elegante…-dijo Amy riendo

-heh…Al parecer aun conservo el porte-dijo tomando una pose refinada

-Papa…tus botones-dijo Amy riendo

-Oh…rayos-dijo el mientras trataba de arreglar sus botones mal abrochados.

-Ehem- aclaro su garganta el chico níveo.

Ambos vieron como Silver llevaba puesto un smoking, dándole una apariencia muy elegante.

-Wow Silver, te ves increíble-dijo ella

Silver se sonrojo ante el comentario.

-Bien…hora de tener la noche más elegante y loca de todas-dijo James

Y así fue. Pidieron comida refinada, pero ni a James ni a Amy les gusto, así que ordenaron mucha comida chatarra a domicilio para el penthouse. El cuarto tenía un área de videojuego de baile, el cual usaron por horas. Vieron un concierto en la pantalla gigante. Ordenaron pistolas con proyectiles de goma, tornado la habitación entera en un campo de batalla. En la madrugada, el penthouse era un desastre total. Amy y su padre se habían quedado en una cama de enorme tamaño. Silver los vio. Luego de eso, salió a la terraza del pent house.

 _I was fine with the men_  
 _Who would come into her life now and again_  
 _I was fine 'cause I knew_  
 _That they didn't really matter until you_

 _I was fine when you came_  
 _And we fought like it was all some silly game_  
 _Over her, who she'd choose_  
 _After all those years I never thought I'd lose_

 _It's over, isn't it? Isn't it?_  
 _Isn't it over?_  
 _It's over, isn't it? Isn't it?_  
 _Isn't it over?_  
 _You won and she chose you_  
 _And she loved you and she's gone_  
 _It's over, isn't it?_  
 _Why can't I move on?_

 _War and glory, reinvention_  
 _Fusion, freedom, her attention_  
 _Out in daylight my potential_  
 _Bold, precise, experimental_

 _Who am I now in this world without her?_  
 _Petty and dull with the nerve to doubt her_  
 _What does it matter? It's already done_  
 _Now I've got to care her rosebud_

 _It's over, isn't it? Isn't it?_  
 _Isn't it over?_  
 _It's over isn't it? Isn't it?_  
 _Isn't it over?_  
 _You won and she chose you_  
 _And she loved you and she's gone_  
 _It's over, isn't it?_  
 _Why can't I move on?_  
 _It's over, isn't it?_  
 _Why can't I move on?_

Silver suspiro. Se sentía derrotado al saber de qué Roselite nunca le perteneció. Destruido…al ver que eligió y no fue a él. Entro a la habitación en donde miro a Amy, despierta pero no fue eso lo que le sorprendió, sino ver a James dándole la espalda.

-Ja-James…Estabas…despierto…-

-Nada va arreglar esto… ¿No es así?-dijo James abandonando la habitación-Que lastima que tengas que estar cerca de mi-

-James-llamo Silver

-Papá-llamo Amy

Silver vio al piso. –No debí haber venido-

-No-dijo Amy poniéndose de pie –Esta es la razón por la que te traje-dijo ella

Silver la vio algo sorprendido. Ella le tomo de la mano y lo saco de la habitación. Ambos caminaron hasta la barra que estaba dentro del penthouse, donde se encontraba James, completamente desanimado.

-Ehem- Amy aclaro su garganta para que su padre se volteara.

Su padre se sorprendió al ver a Silver. Amy halo de su mano para que este se pusiera de pie. Sin embargo ambos estaban incomodos el uno con el otro, desviando las miradas.

-¿Por qué no hablan el uno con el otro?-pregunto ella. No hubo respuesta. Ella tomo la mano de ambos para que al vieran- Solo inténtelo…tienen cosas en común…-dijo ella dándoles una sonrisa –Yo…los quiero mucho a ambos…y ustedes me quieren mucho a mi-dijo ella

Ambos se observaron el uno al otro.

-Rosie…danos un minuto ¿Si?- dijo James con una suave sonrisa. Ella asintió y los dejo a solas.

-Mira…-dijo James iniciando la conversación –Yo también me odiaría si fuese tu-

-No te odio-dijo Silver en voz baja

-Pero…yo sabía lo que sentías por Roselite y aun así…me quede-

-Ese no fue el problema-

-Entonces… ¿Cuál fue?-

Silver dejo de ver el piso e intento darle la mirada al humano en frente de él. –Ella se enamoró de ti-

James suspiro. –Silver yo…-

-Yo no fui lo suficiente bueno para ella…-dijo Silver con la mirada abajo

James entonces recordó algo – Bueno…tú ya sabes cómo era Roselite…-

-Siempre hacía lo que ella quería-dijo Silver con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Ambos voltearon hacia el balcón en donde Amy trataba de espiar la conversación.

-Ella es muy parecida a Roselite-dijo Silver feliz

-Si…así es…-dijo James viendo a su hija

Ambos se dirigieron al balcón a buscarla. –Y… ¿bien?-dijo ella.

Ambos se vieron. Al fin habían hablado de aquel tema que consideraban un total y completo tabú. Y ahora qué había pasado…el aire se sentía ligero. El brillo del sol era luminoso y sus rayos cálidos.

-¿Quieres ir a desayunar con nosotros?- dijo James

Amy corrió a abrazarlos a ambos.

-Los amo-dijo ella suavemente.

Ambos la abrazaron. –También te queremos…-dijeron al unísono. Un sonido interrumpió el momento afectuoso. James se separó y dirigió a la puerta. Un trabajador del hotel se encontraba del otro lado.

-Buenos Días, le entrego su cuenta, Señor Rose-

-Oh claro- dijo mientras la tomaba

-¿Qué sucede papa?-dijo Amy mientra se colocaba a su derecha viendo la cuenta

Silver se acercó a la izquierda para ver de qué se trataba.

-hehe…quien diría que la comida, los videojuegos, los trajes, las pistolas de goma y el concierto de pago por evento costaría tanto-dijo mientras terminaba de abrir el papel –oh…aún hay…mas-dijo no muy animado James. –Salir de vacaciones…sí que cuesta…-

Silver sonrio –No entiendo porque salimos, podíamos haber hecho esto en casa-

Amy y James rieron ante el comentario.

Después de los números de gran valor en la cuenta y arreglar la habitación. Los tres se prepararon para regresar. Una vez en el auto, Amy se sentía algo cansada. Vio como su padre y Silver hablaban amenamente.

-Se acabó… ¿No es Así?-dijo la chica con una sonrisa antes de quedarse dormida.


End file.
